escape_artistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash on the Borderlands
Flash on the Borderlands (FotB) is a semi-regular feature of Pseudopod, featuring (usually) three flash fiction pieces in one episode. The name is an homage to House on the Borderlands by William Hope Hodgson. I - Pseudopod 141 May 8th, 2009 # “Jordan, when are you going to settle down, get married and have us some children?” By J.R.Hamantaschen; read by Ben Phillips # “Thinking About Polar Bears” By Mike Battista; read by Matt Arnold # “Exit Exam, Section III: Survival Skills, Question #7” By David Erik Nelson; read by Alasdair Stuart II - Pseudopod 175 January 1st, 2010 # “The Desert” by Tom Leveen; read by Jaron Cohen # “Benefits” by John Robinson; read by Freeman Goodyear # “Bird in a Wrought Iron Cage” by John Alfred Taylor, read by the Dunsteef Audio Fiction Magazine crew III - Pseudopod 203 July 16, 2010 # “My Body Your Banquet” by C.S.E. Cooney; read by Jacquie Duckworth # “Sight Unseen” by R. Scott Shanks, Jr.; read by Rachel Swirsky # “The Lot” by C.M. Harris; read by Eve IV - Pseudopod 206 October 1, 2010 # ”A Natural” by Sylvia Hiven; read by Cheyenne Wright # ”Shadows’ Bride” by Marie Brennan; read by Ben Phillips; music and atmospherics by Toby Chappell # “Is This a Horror Story?” by Scott Edelman; read by Kris Johnson V - Pseudopod 218 December 24, 2010 # “‘M’ Is for Manhattan” by A. Nathaniel Jones; read by Ben Phillips # “The Snow-White Heart” by Marie Brennan; read by Ben Phillips # “Hoofprints in the Snow” by Nathaniel Tapley, read by Alasdair Stuart VI - Flash Fiction Contest II March 11, 2011 # Escape by M.E. Smith; narrated by Leann Mabry # Mother’s Milk by Strahinja Acimovic; narrated by Jacquie Duckworth # Little Monster by LynnCee Faulk; narrated by Dani Cutler VII - Tableaux & Displays May 6, 2011 # Hunting by Kirsty Logan; narrated by Rick Stringer # What Makes You Tick? by David Steffen; narrated by W. Ralph Walters # Pageant Girls by Caroline Yoachim; narrated by Mur Lafferty VIII - Warped Love June 24, 2011 # In memoriam by Matthew Chrulew; narrated by Philippa Ballantine # Pieces by M.C. Funk; narrated by Donna Lynch # Home is Where the Heart Is by Bint Arab; narrated by Marshal Latham IX - It's War! November 11, 2011 # King by C. Deskin Rink, read by V.O. Bloodfrost # Number 21 Rue le Sueur by Edward McDermott, read by Ben Phillips # WAR by Aaron Ashley Garrison, read by Dominic Rabrun X- Demonica March 2, 2012 # Dog by Stephen Hodgkinson, read by Eve Upton # Annotations by Brady Golden, read by David Michel and Melissa Bugaj # The Drowner by Peadar O Guillin, read by Cian MacMahon XI - Fearful Fashions May 19, 2012 # A Mother of Monsters by Guy De Maupassant, read by B.J. Harrison # 10 Darlings and an Handbag by Violet Glaze, read by Marguerite Kenner # Forbidden Feast at the Armageddon Café by John Nakamura Remy, read by Kane Lynch XII - (Black) Arts & (Dead) Letters August 14, 2012 # Dancing by Donna Glee Williams, read by Heather Welliver # Lost for Words by Kenneth Yu, read by Marguerite Croft # Music on the Michigan Avenue Bridge by Mort Castle, read by Patrick Bazile XIII - Responsible Parties October 12, 2012 # A Murder Of Crows by Tres Crow, read by Malcolm Charles # Magnitude Seven by David Glen Larson, read by Patrick Bazile # Always Grinning by Nathaniel Lee, read by Rikki LaCoste XIV - Resistance! December 7, 2012 # No Further by Matthew Acheson, read by Ian Stuart # The Conchie by J. Chant, read by Kim Lakin-Smith # Bitter Tea & Braided Hair by Henry Lu, read by Tracey Yuen XV - At Your Service! April 19th, 2013 # “Last Waltz in Texas” by Bryce Albertson, read by Jacquie Duckworth # “Sterile” by Christopher Tepedino, read by John “Man Of Many Voices” Bell # “Meat” by David Steffen, read by Josh Roseman XVI - Trial & Discipline August 16th, 2013 # “Passing Grade” by Paul DesCombaz, read by Kyle Akers # “The Killing Machine” by Karen Runge, read by Eve Upton # “Awaiting Redemption” by Maurice Broaddus, read by Laurice White XVII - Keeping Up Appearances September 28th, 2013 # “Down By The Sea Near The Great Big Rock” by Joe R. Lansdale, read by Corson Bremer # “The Demon Fields” by Keith McCleary, read by Kevin Hayes # “Pawn” by Jaki Idler, read by Julia Rios XVIII - Flash Fiction Contest III January 3rd, 2014 # “Whispers From The Trench” by Robert McKinney, read by Joel Nisbet # “The Violin Family” by James Douglas, read by Donna Scott # “Mr. Flyspeck” by R.K. Kombrinck, read by Dani Cutler XIX - Blood On The Tracks – Departure, Transit, Arrival February 21st, 2014 # “Midnight Express” by Alfred Noyes, read by Paul S. Jenkins # “Destination: Nihil by Edmund Bertrand” by Mark Samuels, read by Jorn Meyer # “The Terminus” by Kim Newman, read by Siobhan Gallichan XX – Community May 9th, 2014 # “Penance” by Liz Colter, read by Ant Bacon # “Mallecho” by Stephen Willcott, read by John Trevallian # “Jack” by Mohammad Naim Kabir, read by John Bell XXI - The Tyranny of Objects September 13, 2014 # “Digit” by Gabriel R. Miller, read by Kyle Akers # “File Under” by Lisamarie Lamb read by Mignon Fogarty # “Good Boy” by David Stevens read by Graeme Dunlop XXII: Britshock, November 1st, 2014 # The Day The Words Took Shape by Francesca Haig read by Alasdair Stuart # Juggernaut Revisited by Lou Morgan read by Wilson Fowlie # The Anniversary by Den Patrick read by Alasdair Stuart # Kraken Rising by Andrew Reid read by Dave Robison # Party at the Witch House by Richard Kellum read by Rikki LaCoste # The Lake by Severity Chase read by Siobhan Gallichan # The Biggest Candle of Them All by Peter Newman read by Graeme Dunlop XXIII: Grief, November 7th, 2014 # “Poor Me and Ted” by Kate Jonez read by Tatiana Gomberg # “The Beachcomber “ by L.R. Bonehill, read by John Michnya # “Sanctuary” by Steve Calvert read by Roberto Suarez XXIV: Femmes Fatales, March 13th, 2015 # “The Lady With The Lantern” by Charlotte Nash read by Ron Jon # “The Bleeding Game” by Natalia Theodoridou read by Sean Sorrentino # “Making Paint As A Means Of Impermanence” by Jeff Bowles read by Misty Dawn XXV: Simulacra, May 1st, 2015 # “Worm Within” by Cat Rambo read by Julie Hoverson # “Lullabies For A Clockwork Child” by Shane Halbach, read by Pete Milan # “Used” by Sandra Odell, read by Matt Arnold XXVI: Official Reports, September 18th, 2015 # “Thumbwood” by Davin Ireland read by John Bell # “Final Corrections, Pittsburgh Times-Dispatch” by M. Bennardo, read by Erik Luke # “N0072-JK1: Study of Synaptic Response of the Organism to Spontaneous Stimulation of Vulnerability Zones. Photographic Analysis” by Adam Corbin Fusco, read by Alasdair Stuart XXVII: What’s The Matter With Kids Today? , October 9, 2015 # “Mother” by Lynette Mejía read by Setsu Uzume # “Darwinism” by Rachel Verkade, read by Andrea Subissati # “The Last Bombardment” by Kenneth Schneyer, read by Big Anklevich XXVIII: Britshock II, October 23, 2015 # “Absolution” by Severity Chase read by Khaalidah Muhammad-Ali # “My Daily Vampire” by Richard Kellum, read by Graeme Dunlop # “The Ghost of Gold and Grey” by Laura Lam, read by Tatiana Gomberg # “Run Forever” by Andrew Reid, read by Joe Scalora # “Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing” by Taran Matharu, read by Marguerite Kenner # “Gravemaker” by Edward Cox, read by Alasdair Stuart XXIX: Monsters, October 30, 2015 # “Habeas Corpus” by Julia Watson read by Kaitie Radel # “Monster” by Mike Allen, read by Ben Kohanski # “Stillborn” by Nina Kiriki Hoffman, read by Brian Rollins XXX: Flash Fiction Contest IV, January 1, 2016 # “Cold Spots” by Lena Coakley read by Khaalidah Muhammad-Ali # “Down” by Nathaniel Lee, read by Graeme Dunlop # “The Mindfulness of Horror Practice” by Jon Padgett, read by Jon Padgett XXXI: Weird Science Horror!, April 1, 2016 # “The Masters” by Theodore Cogswell read by John Bell # “The Stainless Steel Leech” by Roger Zelazny, read by Norm Sherman # “And Not Quite Human” by Joe L. Hensley, read by Spencer DiSparti XXXII: Punishments, July 29, 2016 # “Rat King” by Lia Swope Mitchell read by Rish Outfield # “Dead Alive Imagine” by David Murphy, read by Siobhan Gallichan # “The Cages” by Christopher Fowler, read by Jon Grilz XXXIII: Corpus, October 8, 2016 # “Hand Off” by S. Siporin read by Louise Ratcliffe # “Hide” by Annie Neugebauer, read by Heather Welliver and Marc Bailey # “Think of the Bones” by Gary Emmette Chandler, read by Kris Straub XXXIV: Interstices, October 21, 2016 # “Zipper” by Murf Freedmont read by Spencer DiSparti # “Subcutaneous” by Nicholas Conley, read by Rock Manor # “The Void” by Thomas Vicinanzo, read by Laurice White XXXV: The Kids Are All Wrong, January 6, 2017 # “Accident Report” by Jarod K. Anderson read by Jeremy Moran # “What the Dollhouse Said” by Karen Bovenmyer, read by Heather Simmons # “Meetworks Daycare” by Michael M. Rader, read by Troy Volin XXXVI: Artemis Rising Showcase, March 3, 2017 # “When First He Laid Eyes” by Rachael K. Jones, read by Tatiana Grey # “Eyes that See Everything” by Karen Bovenmyer, read by Jen R. Albert # “Standard Procedure” by Dagny Paul, read by Laurice White # “Us, Here” by Victoria Winnick, read by Jen Roper XXXVII: Higher Beings Command, April 13, 2017 # “Behold, The Drowning” by John Purfield, read by Brian Lieberman # “Bring The Moon To Me” by Amelia Gorman, read by Laura Hobbs # “The Hole at the Top of the World” by Benjamin Blattberg, read by John Chu # “This Creature, This Creature, This Wonderful Creature” by A. W. Baader, read by Christopher Reynaga Category:Stories